


Heart Shaped Sunglasses

by Baby_Droll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, Haunting, daisies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Droll/pseuds/Baby_Droll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Dream A Little Dream- Sterek Free Ficathon - </p>
<p>He tries to ignore it, but there’s laughter coming from somewhere around the cereal cabinet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Shaped Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Lana Del Rey's "Diet Mountain Dew"
> 
> I wrote this for a ficathon, and forgot to post it, that's why it is short, but it isn't a part of the Asky Boxy Prompt Ficlets series. IDEK.

    It started with the plates. The yellow plates that were covered in bright red flowers. He’s reaching for his mug when one comes crashing down onto his head, with a force behind it that isn’t natural. He tries to ignore it, but there’s laughter coming from somewhere around the cereal cabinet.

    He looks up, and startles, dropping the cup on his foot. It looked like Erica, but. Before he put his fangs to her, ruined her life, got her killed. She’s weaving a daisy chain and grinning.

      "Did you know that his father did the same thing? It’s funny actually, because you always said that things would get better, but all you did was make them worse."

He blinks, and when he opens his eyes, he’s staring at the ceiling, and little white petals are littered across the kitchen floor.

      Derek goes to get the broom.

* * *

 

           The next couple days are hell. There are flower petals everywhere, and the whisper of Erica’s voice repeating what he’s done, over and over, every time he tries to sleep, so he doesn’t. All of his blankets smell like her perfume.

          He wakes up from her yelling at him, tears running down her cheeks, screaming curses at him. Derek wakes up and his pillow is stuffed with petals instead of feathers. His coffee cup has red lipstick staining the rim. He breaks, finally, when he sees little blonde hairs on the bathroom carpet, too long to be Isaac’s. 

* * *

 

  
             Derek sits in the living room, watching Cora exercise furiously, when a whiplike blonde braid catches in his peripheral vision, but when he goes to follow it, he can’t. He turns back to watch Cora, but she’s stopped, and is staring as a single white daisy falls into place on the ground where there’s a stain in the worn down wood. She stares at him, unblinkingly before picking the flower up and putting it behind her ear, and smiling unnaturally wide. 

       He looks away.


End file.
